Calligraphy
by tmizzy2125
Summary: Chad went too far this time. Sonny never wants to talk to him again, but Chad can't live without Sonny or her cast mates. Even if they say they hate him, they're the closest thing he's ever had to friends. Friends... that stirs something in Chad's memory
1. Calligraphy

**I own nothing. This is kind of like a preview for a possible story (if I get enough reviews) So if you want me to write a story continuing on this: review! ;)**

_

* * *

Dear Sonny,_

_ I'm sorry. I was a total jerk and I know that. I also know that you probably never want to see me again, but Sonny, I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone else before: I, Chad Dylan Cooper, have no friends, and that's not because he doesn't want them. My cast mates follow me because I'm 'cool' and can kick them off the show if I want to, not because they like me. You're the closest thing I have to a friend. Well, you, and the rest of 'Chuckle City'. That brings me to the next thing. Sonny, no one likes me for me. They like 'Chad Dylan Cooper, Hollywood's teen heartthrob' but that's not me Sonny. You know me, the real me. I am conceited, self-centered, egotistic, arrogant, stuck-up, bigheaded, overconfident, supercilious, condescending, narcissistic Chad. I bet you didn't know I knew that many words for myself that didn't include being 'amazing' or 'talented' or… you get the idea. All I'm trying to say is I need you Sonny. You and the rest of your cast, because you're the closest thing to friends I've ever had. As I said, Sonny, I'm sorry. Sorry with all of my heart. And if you would stop walking faster when I try to talk to you in the hallways, I could explain things to you. No, not just 'things', everything, from what I had for breakfast to why I acted like I did. I went too far. Let me talk to you. Please? _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Chad_


	2. Diary Dilemma

**Thanks for the reviews guys! :D you make me happy :P… and stick out my tongue? Whatev! **

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**

* * *

Sonny's POV**

That was the note I found taped on my dressing room door. Why did he have to go and be such a jerk? That was private! The paparazzi didn't need to know that and neither does anyone else in this stupid country who reads _Tween Weekly_. When the kiss cam picture appeared in _Tween Weekly,_ that was bad. When Sharona wrote that Tawni was bald on her blog, that was bad. This? This was… Horrifying! Dreadful! Ghastly! Shocking! Sickening! Awful! Nauseating! Shall I go on? No I suppose not.

Anyway, I haven't talked to or about Chad since he did, well, you know right? Wait, you don't know? Sorry, I thought _everyone _knew, I mean, it was all over _Tween Weekly_, and just about every talk show out there. Well, it's a long story, so I guess I'll just go back to yesterday…

Monday, March 8, 2010

I was writing in my diary when _he _walked in the prop house.

"What cha' writin'?" Chad asked raising his eyebrows slightly. I closed my book quickly so he couldn't sneak a peek inside it. I set my diary down next to me.

"Nothing."

I SO hope I wasn't blushing, but my voice was all high pitched, just like every other time I have ever lied. And by 'ever' I _mean_ ever. One time, when I was five, I accidentally spilled my Mom's reed diffuser's oil all over the floor. I insisted that the cat did it, but even then my voice went all squeaky and Mom knew I was lying.

"You sure it was 'nothing'?"

"Yes, I'm positive it was nothing."

"Oh really? Prove it!"

"I don't have to prove anything to _you_!"

"That just means you can't prove it!'

"Nah ah!"

"Yeah it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"Chad, you've obviously been watching your show too much! Not everything is a secret!"

"Not everything, but what you were writing sure was!"

"How would you know?"

"Your voice went all high pitched like it does every time you lie when you said 'nothing'."

"No it didn't!"

"Yes, it did!"

"Did not!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Completely flustered by the argument, I stormed out of the prop house and straight to my dressing room. I spent the next hour complaining to Tawni about how annoying Chad is. If only I had remembered my diary sooner…

About an hour after I stopped complaining, the newest edition of _Tween Weekly_ came out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong this time, Tawni?" I asked. You need to understand, Tawni screaming like this happens at least once every day. Yesterday it was 'I'm out of Coco Moco Coco!' I always keep at least three sticks of Coco Moco Coco in my purse in case of a Tawni emergency.

"Look!" was all Tawni managed to say. She held up _Tween Weekly_. A nice picture of me was on the cover with the subtitle 'Sonny's Diary'- wait! Sonny's Diary!? As soon as I saw it I ran to the prop house to check the sofa. Yup. My diary was gone.

I raced back to the dressing room and snatched the magazine out of Tawni's hands. 'Sonny's diary, page 18'. I flipped through the magazine looking for page 18. Found it!

_**Sonny Munroe's Diary Spills New Girl's Deepest thoughts**_

_Sonny Munroe is Hollywood's newest star ought to know better than to write a diary in the 'anything for a scoop' town. I guess she's learned her lesson. To cut to the chase, here are some interesting quotes from the rising star's diary (to read all of Sonny's diary, visit .com) _

"_Am I in love? I guess you could say that. With whom? Well that's a long story I don't feel like writing, so I guess I'll leave that up to my memory."_

"_My first day on So Random was like being suddenly cast in a play and expected to perform immediately even though you don't know the lines"_

"_Oh, my secret prom. Not a secret and just barely a prom. Why did we call it that?"_

"_I HATE Mackenzie Falls! The cast, the show, the star, all of it!"_

"_I have to kiss Chad! How do I feel about this? I don't know! That's what's scaring me so much!"_

"_Stupid Gotcha! Stupid Gilroy Smith! Stupid back stage camera! Stupid Chad for saying what he said and making me say what I said!"_

_And with that, we leave you. Remember to check out all of Sonny's diary at ! From the home page just click 'Sonny's Diary' and it will take you straight to every word little miss Sonshine wrote._

_-Sharona _

_Source: Chad Dylan Cooper_

That brings me to today. Paparazzi have been swarming me to get a comment on Sharona's latest article, but I refuse. I also refuse to talk to Chad. I've avoided him in hallways, in the cafeteria, and walk out of a room whenever he walks in. My cast has followed me in doing this. Nico and Grady block any exit I take to prevent Chad from following, Zora warns me ahead of time when Chad's coming, and Tawni follows me and helps to navigate to a place where Chad will leave me alone.

I keep telling everyone that I hate Chad, even the paparazzi. That's the only comment I say in front of them on what was posted in _Tween Weekly_. But anyone who has read my diary knows that I love Chad. I love him with all my heart. I can't help it, even when he has torn my heart to pieces by giving my diary to the paparazzi, I still love him. I hate that I still love him. I hate that he would sink so low as to give my diary to one of the most read magazines in the country. I don't even want to hear what he has to say, but that note… I might just take up his offer of listening to him. I don't know… what do you think I should do?


	3. Cooper’s Conundrum

**I own nothing except the plot :P**

**Cooper's Conundrum**

**Chad's POV**

I bet Sonny told you about the magazine and how it says I'm a source. I bet she made it seem like I'm the bad guy with the heart of stone, but it's not true! Yes, I admit I did take Sonny's diary, but the magazine article wasn't my fault! It was… a long story…

Monday, March 8, 2010

I wanted to go see my favorite random again, so I did. I walked into the prop house to see a certain brunette writing in something that looked suspiciously like a diary.

"What cha' writin'?" I asked curious to know what she was up to. I should have known. You know what they say: curiosity killed the cat.

"Nothing," Sonny said in her high pitched 'I'm lying' voice. Her cheeks were quite rosey, but I pretended not to notice.

"You sure it was 'nothing'?" I took a step closer to her. I could just barely make out the cover of the book which proclaimed 'Sonny's Diary'. How obvious can she be?

"Yes, I'm positive it was nothing." Still kind of squeaky there eh Munroe?

"Oh really? Prove it!"

"I don't have to prove anything to _you_!" Ow, Sonny, that hurt. Not.

"That just means you can't prove it!'

"Nah ah!"

"Yeah it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"Chad, you've obviously been watching your show too much! Not everything is a secret!"

"Not everything, but what you were writing sure was!"

"How would you know?"

"Your voice went all high pitched like it does every time you lie when you said 'nothing'."

"No it didn't!"

"Yes, it did!"

"Did not!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Sonny stormed out of the prop house. I sat down on the sofa and sighed. She is impossible! My left hand landed on something hard… The book! I picked it up and opened it to the first entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Mom had the most brilliant idea yesterday: I should write in a diary about my adventures in Hollywood. It was a good idea since so far my life in Hollywood has been quite stressful. Like today, I met none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. He is the most conceited person I have EVER met! __I HATE Mackenzie Falls! The cast, the show, the star, all of it! I wish they would leave us alone!_

_Love,_

_Sonny_

I flipped through pages until I got to her latest entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's been about a year since I joined So Random and I'm loving every minute of it! I also have a Hollywood crush… I wish he knew. I wish he liked, no, loved me too. I wish he didn't treat me like dirt. Does he even know I exist? I mean besides making me angry all the time. He's annoying, self-centered, egotistic and… romantic, charming, seductive… I hate him for making me love him! I want to scream it to my cast, the world, but mostly him. Since I refuse to actually admit it, I'll just write/scream it instead._

_I LOVE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Love,_

_Sonny_

She loves me? I… I think I love Sonny too… I tore that page out of the book and held it to my chest as if I were really holding Sonny. A tear slid down my cheek. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cry, but Chad, the guy who is so deeply in love with Sonny, did, but only sometimes. I folded the page up and put it in my back pocket.

I decided to bring Sonny's diary back to her. She had been in her dressing room since we got in that fight. As I was walking down the hallway, Santiago walked by and stole Sonny's diary! I ran to get it back, but he was already gone. Sonny's gonna hate me for this!

That brings me to today. Sonny has been avoiding me at all costs because of the stupid magazine article. At one point Sonny retreated back to her dressing room. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a sorry note on it. After the note was taped to the door, I knocked and walked away. I hope she takes me up on my offer. I walked back to the cafeteria, sat at a table, and pulled out the one page that was left of Sonny's diary. I love you too, Sonny, I love you too. I wish you would let me explain what happened. I took out my pencil that I carry everywhere (along with my notebook) and wrote really big across the open space at the bottom 'I love you too, Sonny Munroe.' I was going to tape the page on her door like I did the note, or at least that was the plan I had in mind. When I crashed into something in the hallway. Something that let out a high pitched "OW!" when we both landed on our bottoms.

"Ch-Chad?" squeaked Sonny. Why did she sound so terrified?

"Sonny… here," I said handing her the torn out page. I regretted it as soon as I did it. Sonny opened it and read it.

"This is a page from my diary, which you handed over to _Tween Weekly_."

She is _such_ an idiot sometimes!

"Read what I wrote at the bottom."

She did. Her eyes widened. I leaned in and was ready to kiss her when we heard "SONNY!" We looked up to see all of Sonny's cast mates walking to the cafeteria. I didn't realize we were still on the ground until Sonny stood up and walked away with a reassuring smile, as if she was telling me that she planned on meeting me later. Well, I don't know if she was planning on it, but I certainly was, even if it meant hunting her down like a wolf hunting down a deer.

**How was it? Review! Please!**


	4. Puppy Problems

**I own nothing 'cept the plot! **

**Puppy Problems**

**Chad's POV**

Remember the whole wolf hunting deer thing? Well, I had to hunt Sonny down like that.

"Sonny!" I yelled trying to get to Sonny and get her attention. She glanced back at me and had to keep walking because her cast kept pushing her along the hallway. This is futile. Pointless. Shall I go on?

Anyways, about an hour later, I figured I would see if Sonny was alone in her dressing room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard Sonny say in a humdrum tone. I walked in and sat down next to Sonny. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were shiny.

**Sonny's POV**

I can't believe my cast is so controlling! They won't even let me _look_ at Chad! Their excuse: Chad hurt you! We're just protecting you! Maybe I'm tired of feeling like Juliet: People try to control me!

Well, here we were. Alone. Together.

Chad looked at me with his eyes full of worry and his arm had mysteriously ended up around me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said moving in closer to him and laying my head on his chest. I started crying into his shirt. He pulled me into a tight hug and put his head down on mine.

"Are you sure it was 'nothing'?" he just barely whispered.

"No, I'm not," I whispered in a crackly voice.

"What about?"

"My cast won't even let me _look _at you!"

**Chad's POV**

Now, I'm not an idiot. Sonny wouldn't cry like that over not being allowed to see me. Sure, it could be contributing to why she's crying, but it's not the only reason.

"Okay, now what's it _really _about?" I asked. She looked up at me and laughed a little.

"My dog back home died today. Lucy's been taking care of her. I've had her since I was nine." Aww! Poor Sonny!

"Why didn't you bring her here?" I asked staring into her deep brown eyes. Right now, I don't care if she knows that I care.

"My apartment doesn't allow dogs over twenty pounds," She said putting her head back down.

"… I'm sorry," I whispered after a few minutes.

She kissed my cheek and walked out of her dressing room.

**Sonny's POV **

I hate that he can be sweet one minute and a jerk the next. I also love it. The next day I was sitting in my dressing room when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted from my couch. Chad Dylan Cooper walked in and cradled in his hands was the cutest, fuzziest little German Shepherd puppy I have ever seen, and that's including when Luna (my old dog) was a puppy. Wait! How did Chad know Luna was a German shepherd!?

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" I said hopping up from the couch and walking over to Chad, "Can I hold it?"

"Sure," Chad said, "He is yours after all."

"You got me a puppy!? But Chad, I told you that my apartment doesn't allow dogs over twenty pounds!" How could he overlook that detail?

"Well, for now, he's under twenty pounds, but once he grows bigger than that, which won't take too long, I'll keep him at my house and bring him to work so he can be with you. If you want to play with him on weekends too, just stop by my house and pick him up." Chad handed me the cute little puppy. His fur was soft and silky and his ears drooped into his puppy-eyed face. He squirmed a little but for the most part he just sat there.

"What's his name?"

"Whatever you want."

Just then the little puppy growled and bit me so hard I almost dropped him. Who would've thought something so innocent looking could be so mean. I looked at Chad. One thing both actor and puppy have in common: So adorable and seductive yet such jerks! …Yet I love them both anyways.

"Mackenzie."

"Huh?"

"Mackenzie. That's his name. Mackenzie," I said smiling at the puppy.

Chad smiled, obviously getting that I named the puppy 'Mackenzie' as in 'Mackenzie Falls'.

He pulled a blue harness and leash out of one of his back pockets. Chad put it on Mackenzie with ease. We didn't have anything else to do at work so we spent the rest of the day at the park with Mackenzie, who had caught on to his name very quickly.

We sat near the pond at sunset, Mackenzie stretched across both of our laps completely tired from playing. When the sun was halfway gone, Chad leaned in to kiss me and man is that boy a good kisser.


End file.
